1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for producing chocolate forms in molding tools consisting of several parts which together define a molding cavity corresponding to the chocolate form to be produced, the cavity being closed except for an inlet opening through which heated chocolate is injected under pressure until the cavity is completely filled with chocolate. Solidifying of the chocolate is achieved by cooling of the molding tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known for example from German Pat. No. 462,968 to provide a molding cavity by combining two shell-shaped mold parts such that they define therebetween a molding cavity with an inlet opening through which chocolate of a pasty consistency is injected under pressure. When the mold is filled, the pressure is maintained for some time in order to improve the density of the chocolate within the mold cavity. The mold is then removed from the injection station and, after a stem is inserted into the inlet opening into the chocolate form within the cavity, the mold is conveyed through a cooling chamber. At the exit end of the cooling chamber the mold is opened and the chocolate form is removed from the mold.
This method, however, has not been successful in practice; first, because the achievable molding rate is relatively low when compared with competing methods since, with the use of shell-type molds, the applicable molding pressure is relatively low for mechanical reasons so that the filling process itself already is relatively time-consuming. Second, since the chocolate form can be removed from the mold only after the mold has been conveyed through a cooling chamber, each mold is needed for a relatively long time in the production of every single chocolate form such that, for mass production, a large number of relatively expensive molds is required.
From U.S. Pat. No. 2,166,568 (Kuhlke) there is known a process for the production of chocolate sweets containing an inner sugar crust which is inserted into a preformed chocolate shell as a sugar solution which solidifies upon cooling. In this process, the preformed chocolate shell only comes in contact with the mold. No molten material contacts the mold such that the finished chocolate sweet can be easily removed from the mold surfaces.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,156 (Klahn) it is known to introduce molten chocolate into a wrapper disposed within a mold. Here, all the mold surfaces are covered by a preformed wrapper material so that, again, the chocolate form can be easily and rapidly removed from the mold.
In many cases, however, it is desirable to present the chocolate forms without covering with delicate shapes and smooth surfaces and it is certainly desirable to manufacture even chocolate forms with delicate shapes rapidly and accurately.